


Grasp the Opportunity to Learn and Appreciate the Act of Prostate Milking

by Dieonys



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Ichinose's Incessant Talking, Kissing, Mentions of Sounding, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Soft Ending, The denial is very mild, Zenkichi's Overactive Imagination, they are disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieonys/pseuds/Dieonys
Summary: "You ever heard about prostate milking?""Ah... prostate milking, huh? It's—Wait what?!"In which Ichinose is curious about the male anatomy, and Zenkichi is pent up and lonely.Or: Ichinose fingers and fucks Zenkichi until he cries.
Relationships: Ichinose Kuon/Zenkichi Hasegawa, Zenkichi Hasegawa/Ichinose Kuon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Grasp the Opportunity to Learn and Appreciate the Act of Prostate Milking

Ichinose Kuon is a strange lady. 

After landing on Okinawa following a ride on the ferry, the Phantom Thieves had been surprised to find her on the same island.

"I'm here for work!" She explained, which wasn't all that surprising considering the island’s research lab. The thieves easily accepted it as fact and moved on.

However, Zenkichi found her timely arrival suspicious. 

As the lab was closed that day, Ichinose readily accepted the thieves' invitation to have barbeque with them on the beach. When all of the kids promptly ran off to play in the sand after finishing their meal, the two adults sat under the beach umbrella, relaxing in the summer heat. Ichinose tapped on her phone casually, humming a familiar pop song. Between the nice weather and the filling meal, there was little she could find fault with - except for the silence between the two of them.

Hiding his gaze behind a sip of water, Zenkichi eyes her cautiously. According to Akira, Ichinose overheard their conversation about Maddice, and found out about their identities as the Phantom Thieves, and well — isn't  _ that _ suspicious? 

Despite her aloof disposition, the woman is frighteningly astute and surprisingly intelligent — seeing as she had been the creator of EMMA. To Zenkichi, this is the opposite of a trustworthy person - he’s deal with enough suspect folks for a lifetime, and he knows when he sees one. 

Zenkichi sighs. Regardless, it isn't up to him whether or not the thieves trust their other confidants. He is here to solve a mystery, and it is none of his business what the kids do, so long as they listen to his advice and figure out this change of heart epidemic.

"Hey, Zenkichi-kun," Ichinose smiled, not bothering to look up from her phone. "Aren't you awfully tense?" 

"N-no," Zenkichi's voice breaks a little, and he clears his throat. "Not at all." 

"You should relax a little! The ocean is so beautiful, and you're on a beach! There's nothing to do until the lab opens up, so why worry?" Ichinose laughs, regarding him with a languid smile. 

She has a point. He hadn’t relaxed a bit since landing on the island. Zenkichi sighs. Between being a father and being an officer, he’s always worried in one way or another, and his sneaking suspicion that he was being watched on this island didn’t help. 

Zenkichi closes his eyes, leaning against the table. It's probably his overactive imagination. 

"Say, Zenkichi-kun, can I ask you a question?" 

"Ask away," Zenkichi hums in reply. One can only imagine what a genius AI developer and scientist would ask someone like him. 

"You ever heard about prostate milking?" 

"Ah... prostate milking, huh? It's — Wait what?!" 

Zenkichi jumps, his glasses falling off from his face and hanging limply off his cheek. He fumbles placing it back where it belongs, a bead of sweat forming at his temple. He looks at her, gaping in shock, only to see her smiling serenely at him, cupping her cheek and leaning against the table, her phone placed aside. 

She's serious?! 

"I find it really fascinating! The human body works in such interesting ways! Y'know, I've always wanted to try it on someone! Did you ever want to try?" 

"You're coming onto me?!" 

"Oh, so you  _ do _ know what prostate milking is," 

Zenkichi feels his face flush an ugly red, and he makes an inhuman noise, desperately hiding his face in his hands. So maybe he had stumbled upon a couple of videos before, when he was feeling especially curious. It's not really his...  _ thing _ , but with the internet being what it is, it's only natural to chance upon spicier content like that! It's not as if he was looking for it!

Abruptly feeling a warm body next to him, he jumps again, turning to his side, only to see that Ichinose has gotten up from her seat to sidle up next to him comfortably. 

Now, Zenkichi has always thought of himself as a respectable man. A respectful, respectable man with eyeballs that can respectfully look away from a woman's cleavage. However, from this angle, he looks right down and directly into Ichinose's swimsuit, getting an eyeful of soft, warm, perfect boobs that belong on a very pretty woman. He tears his eyes away, screaming internally. 

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Ichinose asks, a hint of amusement in her tone. 

"I-I don't know!" Zenkichi fumbles. 

"Well if you're curious..." Ichinose grabs the bag that she brought with her. She took a moment to rummage through it, then pulls out an absolutely  _ absurd _ contraption that looks more like a torture device than a sex toy. "... I am always prepared!" 

Zenkichi feels his eyes bulge out of his head. 

_ "Put that away!" _ Zenkichi screeches, pushing the silicone back into her purse. At that, the crowd at the beach turns their attention to the two of them, and he buries his head into his hands, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I have a hotel room booked here, since I plan to stay for a day or two. Wanna come over?" 

"Why... why me?!" 

Ichinose purses her lips at that, tapping her chin gently with her finger. After a moment of silence, she glances around, then shrugs. 

"I don't know anyone else here." 

Zenkichi stares into her eyes, flabbergasted at the brazen invitation. Is she being serious? That's not normal! People don't just... ask to bed someone out in the open... 

…Then again, Ichinose has shown herself to be a very unique person... So, is it really that surprising? 

Zenkichi won't lie to himself — He's curious. He recalls the videos he's watched, to the faceless men whining as they’re pressed face down against their pillows, while their girlfriends tugged at their cocks, their holes stuffed with a thin, phallic rod. He watched pretty, manicured hands rub at the heated flesh while the men pressed desperately back against the toy, needy moans escaping them, begging for more, begging to cum. The image of the man’s cock leaking slowly into a vial is seared into his mind permanently, as is the low thrum of the vibrator buried inside him. He remembers fucking into his own hand, the heady feeling of cotton filling his head, all rationality completely removed from his final functioning brain cell. He remembers sweating profusely, the room far too warm for comfort. He remembers fantasizing about a pretty girl, a faceless, beautiful woman, fucking into him, completely dominating him, whispering vulgar,  _ filthy _ words into his ear as she ruts against his ass. He wondered if he could find someone to do that for him, before the post-orgasm clarity removed any desire he had for experimentation. 

And yet, fate has it that Ichinose, an incredibly beautiful woman with... a startlingly blunt attitude would ask him if he would like to experience it today. 

"Are you sure?" Zenkichi rubs the back of his neck, a flush slowly rising up his neck and onto his face. 

"Is that a yes?" Ichinose's eyes glimmer. 

... What did he just agree to? 

* * *

— And that is how Zenkichi wound up half naked on Ichinose's hotel bed, having washed his ass (by watching a video tutorial, no less) and awkwardly shifting from side to side, watching Ichinose pull off the t-shirt she had been wearing on the journey back to the hotel. 

It  _ has  _ been a while since he got any. 

Maybe this will do him good! Maybe it'll make him relax, take the edge off, allow him to enjoy himself before going back to work... 

Maybe. 

"You look nervous," Ichinose states. 

"I am nervous-" Zenkichi says before he could stop himself. 

Ichinose giggles, pushing him down against the soft sheets. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," she whispers, her voice low, dark and full of promise. Zenkichi felt a zing of arousal festering in his belly, and he desperately tries not to psychoanalyse that. 

When she presses her lips against his, Zenkichi feels a bit surprised - he didn't think Ichinose would want to kiss him. She's not used to kissing, her tongue moving awkwardly, prodding against his lips gently. Her inexperience was almost cute. He tilts his head slightly, his hands reaching to circle around her tiny waist, pulling her closer. He feels her boobs press against his chest, and his heart (and something else) pulses in excitement. Ichinose makes a muffled sound against his lips. 

Zenkichi hums contentedly, nibbling softly at her lower lip, tasting her strawberry flavoured chapstick, his pulse racing when he hears her whine in response. In such close proximity, he can smell the faint scent of the ocean, as well as the tantalising, sweet scent of her perfume, making him dizzy with want. 

Ichinose breaks the kiss first, pulling away with a soft noise, the trail of their shared saliva connecting them before snapping. He takes her appearance in, admiring the soft flush of her face, her slightly swollen lips, her soft panting that makes heat swell up in his lower belly like a pool of molten lava. 

Seeing her so worked up from something he did is far more arousing than it ought to be. 

"That... that was difficult," Ichinose says, trying to catch her breath. 

Zenkichi blinks. 

"You've... never had a kiss?" 

"Nope," Ichinose smiles, and Zenkichi is once again immensely confused by the woman above him (though it does explain the inexperience). She's never had a kiss? 

Why, then, did she pick  _ him  _ of all people?

Before he can ask her any questions, she leans back down again, gentler this time. Her lips move softly against his, and she moans against him. He feels himself flush bright red, all thoughts short-circuiting, feeling his brain turn to mush. 

She's so small compared to him. 

She's adorable. 

He squeezes his thighs together to soothe the ache between his legs. 

_ She's so small compared to him. _

Even more heat radiates from his cheek. If he really wanted to, if he had permission, he could pin her. He could easily overpower her, kiss her senseless, take  _ good _ care of her, and ruin her for anyone else. 

Maybe... This doesn’t need to be a one-time fling. Maybe there was a future here. 

His hands wander to her swimsuit, and he fumbles with the fabric, slowly unhooking it from the back. Ichinose makes a startled noise, pulling away again. 

"O-oh I'm sorry," Zenkichi mumbles, but Ichinose only sits upright, and begins to pull her top off herself. Soft, milky tits reveal themselves before Zenkichi's eyes, and he feels his traitorous cock twitch against her ass. His ever helpful brain supplements the image of fucking against her tits, sliding against the warm flesh, Ichinose moaning beneath him —

Ichinose blinked, following his vision and looking down at her own chest. Something seems to click in her head and she turns to look at Zenkichi with a coy grin. 

"You like them, huh?" She teased. "I saw you looking at them at the beach earlier, too." 

At that, Zenkichi makes an indignant noise. 

"... I'm a man... it's only natural..." Zenkichi mumbles to himself. 

"... Natural, huh?" 

Before Zenkichi could respond, Ichinose leans back down, mouthing at his neck, sucking a hickey into the junction between the jaw and the shoulder. A guttural moan is torn from him, his hands wandering up shamelessly to cup Ichinose's chest. It’s unbelievably soft, just as warm as he thought they'd be, and they fit into his hands perfectly. His calloused hands rub gently against her nipples, and she moans helplessly against his chest. 

"T-that feels nice," Ichinose whines against his neck, her own hands trailing down to his chest, fondling his pecs. "I'm going to try it on you, too." 

“Ngh…!” Zenkichi bites his lip as she pinches his nipple. Electricity runs down his spine, goosebumps prickling his skin as he arches his back slightly. The warmth of arousal spreads down to his belly, and he trembles from the heat. He's never played with himself there before, and he wonders why he never did. 

"Are you holding your voice back? I want to hear you," Ichinose says breathily, looking back up at him. Zenkichi watches her, her small body barely covering his chest and torso, and groans, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

At that, she grins evilly. 

"You're really excited, aren't you?" She leans back to grab his cock through his underwear, and Zenkichi groans, pushing his hips upwards against her soft hand. The spot of wetness presses against her palm, and Zenkichi lets out a soft whine. 

"Do you want more?" 

Zenkichi nods shamelessly, rutting gently against her palm, whining again when she releases her grip.

Pushing herself off his chest, Ichinose settles between his legs, unceremoniously pulling his underwear off. His cock bounces upright, and he makes a small noise. No matter how much sex he's had, having someone see him so exposed is still embarrassing. 

"You're so hard..." Ichinose observes with wonder, trailing a finger from the tiny pool of pre at the tip down the length of his cock. "It's really hot.” She pauses. “Not in terms of arousal, but of temperature.” 

Zenkichi shivers. He hasn't even had the time to jerk off lately, and having someone else touch his dick makes him  _ far _ too excited. His hips flex against her finger, and he groans. It’s not enough. He needs more. He wants to cum. He wants —

"If you want more, you have to tell me, you know?" Ichinose says. That amused expression is back on her face, and Zenkichi groans. She looks almost the same as when they began, and she’s already unravelled him into a pile of ribbons. He swallows, embarrassment burning his cheeks.

"Please..." 

"Please what?" 

"T-touch me," he begs.

Grabbing a tube of lube, Ichinose squeezes a good amount onto her palms, spreading the gel liberally on her fingers. The obscene sound of lube rubbing against her hands makes his face burn even hotter.

"Could you flip over for me?" 

"Huh — " 

"It's hard to reach your ass from here," 

In his excitement to get his dick wet, Zenkichi had nearly forgotten why he was brought here. He flips himself over, ignoring the burn of humiliation. 

"Good boy," 

A sharp inhale from Zenkichi tells Ichinose everything she needs to know about how he felt about that comment. 

Zenkichi feels her hand trail up his balls, pressing against his perineum, then rubbing against his ass, spreading lube across the whole area. Ichinose squeezes his cheeks open, one of her fingers rubbing gently against his rim. Zenkichi moans softly, the noise muffled against the pillow.

"Your hole is so pretty," Ichinose comments, almost lovingly. "It’s all pink and cute, I'm surprised." 

"W-what did you think it would look like?" 

"I don't know, more hairy? Or dirty, maybe." Ichinose shrugs. "I'm going in." 

After a firm prod at his hole, she slips in easily, and Zenkichi makes a noise of surprise. 

Not only is it strange, but it feels  _ cold,  _ and it just keeps sinking  _ deeper and deeper….  _

"You're so tight..." Ichinose says, almost in awe. "How does it feel?" 

"I-it's weird..." 

She wriggles around, pushing gently against the walls, and at that, he feels the tube of lube poking into his rim, and a cold, large squeeze of the substance is deposited directly inside of him. 

"That's cold!" He yelps in protest. 

"Oopsies," Ichinose’s reply at his discomfort is to giggle, ignoring his protests. She shoves the opening of the tube deeper into his ass, spreading it liberally. It feels... sloppy. He’s dripping, and it’s equal parts embarrassing and arousing. The realisation makes him clench around the intrusion even more, his cock leaking precum onto the mattress below. 

Ichinose presses a second finger in, perhaps a bit too early. He grits his teeth at the pain, his body tensing around the intrusion. 

"You are squeezing my finger off," 

"M'sorry — " 

"You need to relax," Ichinose chides. "To relax your sphincter muscles, you need to push, like you're pooping." 

"Please don't talk about that right now — " 

A firm prod at a spot inside him shocks a cry out of him, and Ichinose lights up. 

"There it is!" Ichinose delights, grinding the pad of her finger onto that same spot. "How does it feel?" 

"I-it's...!" Zenkichi trails off in a breathy whine. “I can’t focus — ”

She stops her administrations, her fingers laying lax in his ass. Zenkichi groans, low and desperate. 

"W-why did you — " 

"Go on," Ichinose says, her voice gentle. "How does it feel?" 

Zenkichi looks back at her incredulously, only to see her eyes twinkle with curiosity. Does she seriously want him to explain? Zenkichi groans, his face burning in embarrassment. 

"I-it..." Zenkichi starts. "It's good." 

"... Go on...?" 

"I can't — " 

Ichinose pauses, blinking, then rolls her eyes. 

"Well, whatever. You’ll have time to tell me after I'm done," Ichinose says, disappointed. "Please also relax." 

Zenkichi feels a whine bubble up from the back of his throat. He doesn't like that tone of voice.

As he forces himself to relax, he feels her slowly scissoring him open, the fingers pressing against his walls to stretch the muscles. Occasionally, her finger would graze against that spot inside him again, and he would moan out, high and breathy, the sensation forcing noises out of him that he didn’t even know he was capable of making.

“Can you relax? I’ve said it three times.” 

Zenkichi makes a soft, wounded noise, looking back at her. Something about her tone of voice almost makes him itch. 

“I-I’m sorry… I can’t help it.”

Ichinose hums, pausing for a bit. An awkward silence fills the air, and Zenkichi stares back at her, wondering what she's thinking about.

"What if I make you cum then?" 

"Wh — "

"Then you'll relax, right?"

"Wait, that's not — "

"Alright. Hang tight, Zenkichi-kun" Ichinose grins up to him with all the motivation of a world-renowned scientist. "I'll make you feel real good, okay?"

And with that, Ichinose begins grinding mercilessly against his prostate.

Now, not only is Zenkichi respectful and respectable, he also considers himself to be a quiet, stoic man, and not many experiences exist that can make him lose his composure. However, as Ichinose rubs incessantly at that spot inside him, he can’t help but scream at the sensation.

His pelvis flexes involuntarily, molten heat searing his insides, his toes curling at the onslaught of pleasure. It's too much. He needs more. It's not enough. He's going crazy. He feels her finger dragging against his walls to gather lube before rubbing ruthlessly against him again. Zenkichi throws his head back with a broken moan, his eyes fogging up with tears, drool dribbling down the sides of his mouth. 

"Feels good?" He can hear her grin in her voice.

"Yes, yes, yes  _ please  _ don't stop oh  _ god _ _ — _ " Zenkichi feels his words slurring, his brain shutting down as his entire body trembles. His arms weakly collapse, his chest pressing against the pillow he's been screaming into, his face turned to the side as he feels himself lose all composure.

"I like you like this, you're so honest," Ichinose says, her free hand reaching down to cup at his balls. "Makes me feel powerful, too."

At that, she digs her fingers even deeper, releasing the pressure on his prostate, and beginning to scissor at the entrance. Zenkichi gasps, his hips stilling.

"O-oh god please!" Zenkichi moans. "I'm close… I'm so close — Ichinose, please — "

"You're really noisy in bed, huh, Zenkichi-kun?"

Zenkichi whines, tears flowing uncontrollably, the humiliation extinguishing whatever is left of his ego. Despite it all, he finds himself growing even harder, thrusting his hips back against her fingers, desperately trying to force her fingers to grind at that spot again. His cock twitches pathetically as he moves his hips, dripping even more onto the sheets below.

"Noisy  _ and _ needy… you're so cute…" Ichinose mumbles, leaning down to press a kiss on his lower back. He feels a twinge of pride in his chest at the realisation that he's being complimented, and whines again, high and desperate. Ichinose smiles against his spine. "Can you cum like this?"

She repositions her hand, and Zenkichi groans, thrusting back on her fingers, positioned at  _ just  _ the right spot —

"I can't — I'm gonna…!" Zenkichi howls, his hole pulsing around Ichinose's fingers. Convulsing, he feels a trail of semen dribble down from his still-hard cock, orgasm crashing through his core, forcing even more tears to spill from his eyes. It's so much. It's still going. It's not stopping. His eyes roll back into his head, his pelvic muscles twitching uncontrollably. He feels his ears ringing, his brain shutting down completely for a few seconds.

"Whoa there!" Ichinose wolf-whistles. "You came! Untouched, too!"

_ Thank you for stating the obvious, Ichinose. _

"You're so loose now, I think it worked," Ichinose beamed, adding a third finger inside him. Zenkichi groans at the sensation, twitching slightly. "I think I can fit the massager in here now."

"M-massager?" Zenkichi turns to look at her.

Ichinose digs into her purse again, pulling out the strange silicone torture device that she showed him earlier.

"This is a prostate massager. As the name suggests, it’s meant to stimulate you inside and out. I've read through plenty of reviews, and thoroughly researched the techniques of prostate stimulation…"

Zenkichi feels himself zone out as she continues to ramble, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. He's still horny. He still wants to cum. He's not sure how that works, but he hasn't had the satisfaction of release yet, and he desperately needs to cum. He feels himself getting soft —

"C-can I turn over?" He cuts her off. "I want to… lie on my back."

"Oh! That's probably fine now," 

Zenkichi turns over, his dick exposed to the air, and he makes a guttural sound. He’s red and impossibly hard by now, and he desperately wants to jerk himself off, nice and fast, or even better, fuck the beautiful woman right in front of him —

"Ok, I'm putting it in," Ichinose hums, pressing the massager at his entrance. Zenkichi groans as the silicone pops inside him inch by inch before resting directly on his prostate again. The outer shaft of the massager presses against his perineum, making him shiver.

Without any warning, Ichinose flicks the switch on, and once again, he is assaulted by toe-curling pleasure,. He gasps for air, his back arching off the mattress, straining his already tired core muscles. He feels himself tremble, warm from overwork. His cock leaks uncontrollably, the fluid gathering in a small pool at the tip before dribbling down his shaft slowly. It cools down as it reaches his pelvis, the sensation driving him wild. 

Panting with exertion, he gazes up at Ichinose. In this position, he can see everything she is doing - for better or worse. He watches her as she slicks up her hand again, rubbing her fingers together to warm up even more lube. 

"How does it feel?" 

"H-huh?" 

Ichinose purses her lips, her hand reaching to wrap around his cock, squeezing lightly, wringing a loud moan from him.

"Does it hurt? It's so red and hard," Ichinose mumbles. "I dont have one of these, so i'm curious."

Zenkichi can’t respond, too busy drooling as moans and whines leak out of his throat. The massager in him is vibrating far too slowly, and Ichinose's ministrations aren’t helping. He feels himself go dumb from the white-hot pleasure, his hips canting up uselessly to fuck into her hand. A yelp tears from his throat when Ichinose lets go of his cock, her hand slapping his sensitive inner thigh.

"Behave yourself, won't you?" Ichinose clicks her tongue, rubbing her index finger against the bottom of his glans, the sensation making his body quake. "Stop moving. Be good."

God, Zenkichi so desperately wants to be good. He wants Ichinose to praise him, he wants her to whisper filthy words into his ear, to tell him that he's doing amazing, that she is so proud of him for lasting as long as he did. He whines, muscles tensing and relaxing over and over again. He wants to cum. He —

She closes her hand around him again, and it takes everything in his body to not buck up and fuck into her hand. He groans, low and desperate, his hips quivering from the exertion.

"I can feel the vibration through your cock," Ichinose smiles. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"It's… it's not enough," Zenkichi says, writhing in her grip. 

"Well, be patient. I'll get there soon," Ichinose whispers. At that, she starts stroking him, her hand curled around him in a loose grip, working his shaft far too slowly. Zenkichi isn't sure what to focus on - the warm, soft, unfamiliar hand on his cock, or the maddeningly gentle vibrations against his prostate. 

A second hand closes around the base of his cock, and he grunts; it’s an ugly sound, but he can't find it in himself to care as Ichinose pumps him with both hands, alternating the pressure in her fingers. 

Her hands… are so small.

Zenkichi whines loudly, his breath quickening even more. Ichinose is  _ so small _ . He can’t get over it. The idea of such a small woman dominating him makes his head dizzy.

"Next time we do this, I'm getting you a gag," Ichinose muses, her sharp, gray eyes holding his eye contact, almost as if she is challenging him. "The hotel room walls aren't soundproof, you know?"

The idea of a 'next time' makes Zenkichi's addled brain sing with joy.

"Maybe a cock ring too, while I'm at it," Ichinose smiles, her eyes twinkling. "Edging looks like a lot of fun."

His brain is singing with slightly less joy.

Frankly, while he isn't too into the idea of orgasm denial, he feels like he would do anything for Ichinose to touch him at his point.

And that realization terrifies him.

A flick of a switch causes the massager in his ass to rise in intensity, coaxing another long moan out of him. Her hand pauses at the head, maintaining the same loose grip, before she tenses her forearm, making her hand vibrate in place. 

"O-oh god…!" Zenkichi chokes out, throwing his head back with a groan. Her slick fingers vibrate against his glans, rubbing quickly against the sensitive head. He feels his cock ooze even more fluid, his pelvis flexing with restraint. "... Close!”

At that, Ichinose loosens her grip, trailing a slick finger down his shaft, smiling gently. He hears another click, and the massager’s vibration also trickles to a stop. Zenkichi feels tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, and he whimpers, looking down at Ichinose.

"Please — "

"This is really fun, you know?" Ichinose teases. "I kinda wanna extend this experience."

How long does she want to 'extend the experience'? Zenkichi wants to collapse, his muscles tired and aching by this point. He's so close, and he’s been close for so long that it’s starting to hurt. His cock twitches, dribbling even more. He seems to be leaking a lot today —

"You've been leaking so much… It must be because of the stimulation to the prostate," Ichinose hums, pleased with her handiwork. "I did my research, you know? I watched so many videos to learn how best to edge a guy."

God. Zenkichi really doesn't need the image of Ichinose watching porn in his mind right now. 

How would she feel?

Would she squirm against her chair, leaking slick into her panties, trying her best to resist the urge to finger herself? Or would she rub herself through her pants, humping against her own hand, her engorged clit —

“You really should focus on me while we are doing this,” Ichinose sighs, looking down at him. "I can leave you like this, you know?"

"H-huh?" Zenkichi blinks, his thoughts interrupted.

"What do you give me in return for letting you cum?" Ichinose strokes him again, torturously slow, the slicking sound of her hand dragging up and down his dick seemingly amplified by the silence in the room, ricocheting off the walls. It's so lewd, it sets his whole being alight. "If you don't give me something in return, I'll just leave you like this, let you slowly become soft… and it'd be rude to jerk yourself off in  _ my _ hotel, right?"

"I — Whatever you want," Zenkichi feels his voice break a little, and he swallows down the lump in his throat. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"Really?"

"If it's within my ability to retrieve it — "

Ichinose smiles, climbing up. Her face hovers over his, and Zenkichi could feel her breath against his cheek.

"I'm sure whatever I want will be within your reach," 

Zenkichi feels the massager click alive again, and he gasps, a full-body spasm assaulting his frame. Ichinose leans down, swallowing whatever noise he was about to make. Unlike the other ones, this kiss is sloppy, dirty, and he moans desperately into it. Her tongue slides against his, and Zenkichi is too far gone to kiss her properly. He drools helplessly against her mouth, letting her nip gently at his chapped bottom lip. The faint residue of strawberry chapstick makes her taste even sweeter. He feels the dildo grind at that spot inside him, sending sparks into his eyes. When her hand rubs at his cock again, he thrusts up involuntarily, tears springing into his eyes once more.

"Oh — I'm so sorry I — " Zenkichi stutters, trying to hold his hips still, but he continues rutting up into her hand, unable to stop himself. "P-please let me cum — "

He feels her smile sweetly against his lips, her hand speeding up.

“You’re doing so well, Zenkichi-kun. You’re so cute, begging for me like this,” She croons, her voice dripping with curious adoration. “Come on, I wanna see you cum for me.”

On command, Zenkichi cums. Letting out a broken cry, his cock pulses once, creamy white semen spurting in a short arc, splashing against his navel. His ass locks up impossibly tight against the silicone in his hole, forcing the vibrations against his walls. Zenkichi feels the orgasm crash over him even harder than before, far longer than a normal jerk-off in the shower. Tears trickle down his cheek, his overly sensitive body slowly coming down from the high. Ichinose milks him through the orgasm, watching with awe. 

After a stagnant moment, Zenkichi feels all his muscle loosen, and he collapses in a sweaty heap onto the bed, feeling his consciousness slowly fading. He looks at Ichinose, who was blushing furiously, and he bites back a feeling of post-orgasmic guilt.

“M’sorry… Didn’t get you off…” Zenkichi slurs, before blacking out completely.

* * *

When Zenkichi awakes, the sun is already setting. His eyes prick open, the uncomfortable sensation of dried tears staining his cheeks. Raising a hand to rub at his eyes, he grunts as the muscles of his arms start to ache unbearably, and they fall onto his chest, failing to work. 

The memory of what he did prior to passing out comes flooding back, and he feels himself blush furiously, before groaning at the splitting headache that he feels coming on. That’s what he gets for not staying hydrated.

He glances at the clock on the wall of the hotel room. It is 6.30pm. He’s slept for… maybe 4 hours? 

He feels more refreshed than he’s been in a while.

Ignoring the aching muscles in his back and in places he didn’t think would ever ache, he sits upright, feeling the joints in his body all simultaneously pop. He groans softly, rubbing the back of his neck to release the tension.

He glances over to his side. Ichinose lays serenely, and Zenkichi feels himself blush again. 

She… she really is so beautiful.

It feels like he was intruding on her privacy, watching her sleep like that. Zenkichi blinks, realising how creepy it is to be staring at a lady sleeping. He couldn’t find it in himself to care though, running his fingers through her hair, tucking the stray strands behind her ear. She makes a soft noise, muffled against the blanket, and Zenkichi feels his heart ache.

A… strange feeling, for sure.

Zenkichi laughs at himself. He has no time to be falling for people, and he definitely doesn’t deserve anything more than a one night stand.

As the clock ticks away though, he feels his control slipping.

Leaning down slowly, he kisses her cheek, lingering slightly.

Just this once, he allows himself to feel young again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say... Leave a comment if you liked it, tell me if I missed any tag.


End file.
